A Guide to the Nizhoni Rapache
The Rapache: A Guidebook If you're looking for trouble You came to the right place If you're looking for trouble Just look right in my face I'm only made out Of flesh, blood and bone But if you're gonna start a rumble Don't you try it all alone Da go Te'! Welcome to the lands of the Rapache. I’m Nitis, a Lucario, and I’ll be showing you around our tribal lands here. You’re lucky that you found one of the tribes, considering that we’re always roaming the deserts here! Follow me, watch your step, and I’ll give you a tour of our lands! Introduction: Our tribes have settled in this area for hundreds of years, and we call the deserts of the lands of the Nizhoni our home. We’re excellent hunter-gatherers, but as you can probably tell, our best asset is our warfare. We’re skilled fighters and excellent warriors, but we also have a great deal of stories that we share amongst members of our tribe. We’re also nomads and don’t stay in one place for a very long time because of the way our tribe lives. History: We have a similar background to other tribes, but we’re far more mobile than the ones that have settled in permanent homes and into agricultural lifestyles. We’ve lived here for hundreds of years, making our homes in this arid desert landscape. Our tribe is based exclusively on groups of bands forming together under a chief to move from place to place, hunting and gathering food as we travel. We’ve also had many conflicts with other tribes over land and resources, because we’ve often moved across the deserts of southwest Nizhoni and have had to face other tribes competing with us for food and land to live on. We’re always a nomadic and warrior tribe, and we’ve been very good at keeping this lifestyle. Culture: Our culture is based off of our nomadic lifestyle. Hey, hey, hey, put the arrowhead spear down! They’re here to learn more about our tribe! Sorry about that, we’re usually not very welcoming to outsiders, but since you’ve come all this way and are interested in learning about our tribe, you’re more than welcome here. As for Pokemon living here, you’ll find plenty of smart and skilled hunting Pokemon as well as Pokemon that are VERY capable of handling the desert environment, including Dark types, Fighting types, Steel types, Rock types, Fire types and Ground types, though you'll see other types in here as well, especially if they are skilled warriors or hunters. Sure looks like our dog Pokemon are taking an interest in you! Okay, get over to your hunter teammates and get ready for your hunts! As you can see, we pride ourselves in our familial atmosphere. Rapache society is based upon the marriages and the bonds that they create between certain families. Each gender generally has specific tasks for them. Male Pokemon are chiefs and male Pokemon take part in hunting. Females focus more on the gathering of berries for food, plants for medicine and other tasks. Males also help females gather food, and the female gatherers are some of the best in the Southwest. The female gatherers are very important because finding berries that can be used for food during our nomadic travels across the desert is essential, especially since hunting takes time and brings back only certain amounts of meat. As for our culture, we pride ourselves on surviving off of the land. We use what we need, and there is no need for us to settle down in one place. We’re expert navigators, and can find water in almost any location in the desert. Our hunters are capable of tracking and hunting Pokemon for miles, and our gatherers can gather up berries and plants for medicine in even the harshest of deserts. The canyons, arid deserts and rivers that flow through the Southwest are our home. Fashion: As you can probably tell, the Rapache are very good at designing practical clothing for warriors, hunters, and gatherers. Our clothes are made out of the leather and furs from the animals that our hunters bring back after successful hunts. Generally, we get our clothes from larger animals that our hunters bring back, but we have a style unique to the Rapache. Here, take a look at my poncho. As you can see, we have glass diagonal bead designs that are woven into our clothes. They are special to the Rapache, and a very important characteristic of our clothing. Our clothes are practical, durable, and comfortable, which a Rapache needs when they’re on the move. Feathers from Flying Pokémon are integral to our tribe, primarily for identification and one's family. Architecture: You’d think that us nomads wouldn’t have places to stay. We don’t have permanent houses, but we are the best at building homes out of materials in the areas where we are staying at the time. Although we’re all too familiar with the desert lifestyle, we do need shelter from the intense heat or the thunderstorms that are a part of the weather here in the desert. We can build in hours a home that is both practical and comfortable for families. It’s a simple structure called a wickiup. In order to make it, we use poles that are placed into the ground that make up the main part of the house. Once the poles are in place, we build around it with thick desert grasses before covering it with hides from Pokemon that we’ve brought back from hunts. It provides protection from the heat and rain, and it can house entire families. It’s also a place where we cook the meat from the Pokemon that we’ve hunted. The skins can be carried with us for other wickiups when we move across the desert again. Food: We are a hunter-gatherer tribe, and we pride ourselves on providing each other with the best berries and meat that we can find while hunting. Desert berries are a staple for our diet, and they’re excellent raw or cooked. However, as hunters, we find some delicious meats from wild Pokemon. We hunt whatever we can find, and we regularly hunt Buneary, Sawsbuck and Deerling when our hunters find them. We take care of the meat that we find, and we use our dog Pokemon to aid us in our hunts. Other Pokemon that are often hunted are Mareep, Flaaffy and Bidoof. They’re very delicious, and are other staple meals for us. We hunt as teams, finding Pokemon and using our bows and arrows. Some of the arrows also are made with rock arrowheads, and our hunters are very accurate. The food is always delicious here in the Southwest! Religion: We worship the speed and power over the weather in the desert. Our patron is similar to the way our tribes. We do not know what he is or what he looks like, but like the storms that move constantly, our tribe does the same. It, like our tribe, is very strong and capable of withstanding a great deal. It is the strongest Pokemon that we know, and it is a true patron for our tribe because of what it gives to the desert. Rivalries: The desert isn’t a peaceful place, and we have many rivalries with other tribes here in the desert. Our warriors will often get into large-scale battles with Kavajo tribes, who are more based on Mareep herding and farming, and we’ll often battle for territory, especially when we’re traveling across the desert. Another nomadic tribe, the Pomanche, are also very aggressive and we often fight with them when we get too close to each other while hunting or traveling. We don’t use battle cries in combat, so we can focus on the fighting and make sure that the opponent doesn’t know where we are. Our warriors are very strong, and our archers are excellent with their bows and arrows. As a result, we’re one of the strongest tribes here in southwest Nizhoni. Weather / Territory: Southwest Nizhoni is not an easy place to live in. Weather is very extreme here, and during the day the constant heat can definitely affect temperatures. Very few Pokemon are seen out during the heat of the day, and the desert is chock full of sand and hard rocks that make traveling across the desert for food a unique experience. Rivers and canyons can also be found through the Southwest, and there they have plenty of fresh water and a source for our hunters to get some food for the tribe. At night, the temperature drops significantly, and it gets very cold. However, the thunderstorms that appear also bring plenty of water to the region. There are very few storms a year, but when it rains, large quantities of rain hit the landscape. Usually, after thunderstorms, berries are found in the desert again, and wild Pokemon can be seen hunting for berries or small grasses that grow in the desert. Cacnea and Cacturne are the few Pokemon that can live out here regularly without water, and others include Sandile and Skorupi. They are also predators that hunt wild Pokemon. Other Pokemon that can live here are strong Braviary, which can easily hunt down prey in the arid desert. Well, I do hope that you enjoyed visiting the Rapache tribe. If you want, feel free to look around and see what interests you! Enjoy your stay here! Nitis the Lucario Guide written by: GoldLeader27 Original post: A Guide to the Nizhoni Rapache Category:Library